Em dez anos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Certas coisas mudam. Outras não. - NaruSaku - 30 Cookies •


**Naruto **não me pertence. E ele provavelmente está muito feliz por isso /evil.

**Rated T** por alguns palavrões. É. Mais ou menos isso.

**

* * *

**

**Em dez anos**

"_Certas coisas mudam. Outras não."_

_

* * *

_Sakura olhava o porta-retratos que ela havia colocado naquela que era a prateleira que ela mais gostava em seu guarda-roupa. Na foto que o porta-retratos continha, uma das suas cenas preferidas do passado.

**x**

"_Naruto, que tal se ajeitar para tirar uma foto decente, hein? Para de mostrar essa língua, inferno!"_

"_Mas, Ino-chan, eu não preciso tirar uma foto."_

"_Qual é, Naruto? Custa fazer isso? Depois vocês vão se arrepender se não tiverem uma foto com todas essas flores de cerejeira ao redor. E os dois sabem que eu estou certa! Além disso, foi você que nos arrastou pra cá, então colabora!"_

_(E Ino estava mesmo certa)_

**x**_  
_

A foto tinha ar de recordação. Não uma recordação qualquer, é claro. A foto era bem mais que pessoas sorrindo para alguém que segurava uma câmera: era o barulho dos risos e dos sorrisos que diariamente alegravam o seu dia, era os risos e os sorrisos que ela não dera, era a alegria de poder ter alguém ao seu lado até mesmo em momento difíceis, quando o que ela fazia na maioria das vezes era afastá-lo, como se temesse tê-lo envolvido na sua vida.

**x**

"_Porque você sempre aparece onde não é chamado?"_

"_Eu só não quero que você se machuque por causa __**dele**__..."_

"_Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa, porra!"_

**x**_  
_

Os abraços que ela não dera também estavam ali, como se quisessem lembrá-la de não desperdiçar mais tempo com coisas fúteis e fazer o que realmente importa: aconchegar-se nos braços dele e soltar somente quando fosse estritamente necessário. Os abraços que ela dera eram os que mais importavam ali. Estavam por cada centímetro quadrado do papel já gasto onde os dois sorriam. E o calor que era capaz de aquecê-la durante um inverno inteiro a fazia lembrar de que ficar sozinha não a fazia ser mais feliz do que quando estava com ele.

**x**

"_O que você quer aqui?"_

"_Um abraço. Posso entrar?"_

"_Não."_

"_Mas eu vou entrar assim mesmo."_

"_..."_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Você já tem o seu abraço, já pode ir embora..."_

**x**_  
_

As palavras eram as mais constantes em suas recordações e às vezes passavam pela sua cabeça sem qualquer contexto. Apenas palavras que um dia ela dissera, passando, correndo e desaparecendo como um flash em sua mente. Apenas lembranças sem motivo, que passavam sem pedir permissão para entrar. Algumas palavras ela repetira ao longo dos anos. Outras ela enterrara para nunca mais voltar a proferi-las.

**x**

"_Sabe, Naruto, se você vier me encher o saco de novo eu vou te socar até você desistir."_

"_Por quê? Só por eu ter dito que te amo?"_

"_É."_

"_..."_

"_E eu te odeio"_

**x**_  
_

As mãos que se entrelaçavam na fotografia eram as mesmas que se entrelaçavam todas as noites. Os olhos - pelo menos os dele - tinham o mesmo brilho de antes. Mas os jovens que estavam ali, em frente a ela, com sorrisos enormes, ela já não os conhecia. Os dois haviam amadurecido tanto...

**x**

"_Eu sei que você **não** me odeia! Se me odiasse não me beijaria. Não daquele jeito!"_

"_Eu estava bêbada, ok?"_

"_Então me diz que não me ama e eu saio por essa porta. Se você não disser nada, eu vou pintar um _'eu-amo-você'_ no muro da sua casa e que vai demorar dias pra você tirar!"_

"_..."_

"_E então?"_

"_Eu... amovocê"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Ah, vai se danar, inferno!"_

**x**_  
_

Tudo bem, nem amadureceram _tanto_... Mas ainda havia algo de mais maduro neles (na imagem que ela via no espelho e no homem com o qual ela casara).

**x**

"_Casa comigo?"_

"_Você bebeu?"_

"_Eu 'to falando sério..."_

"_..."_

"_Eu não vou continuar dormindo com você como se só sexo importasse... Eu te amo, droga!"_

"_E-eu caso..."_

**x**_  
_

E parecia que aquilo, aquela fotografia, havia acontecido no dia anterior, quando na verdade uma década inteira separava o dia retratado na imagem do dia em que ela olhava nostálgica para seu passado porque sabia que ninguém a observava.

**x**

"_Daqui a dez anos, nós vamos estar felizes e casados."_

"_Ah certo. E eu sou a Rainha do País das Maravilhas"¹_

"_Alteza, gostaria de ir amanhã ver as cerejeiras em flor?"_

"_Eu tinha combinado de ir com a Ino ao cinema..."_

"_Sem problemas. Vamos os três ver as cerejeiras e depois vamos ao cinema..."²_

**x**_  
_

E de repente, o choro de uma criança a despertara para a realidade. E em seguida, Naruto, aos berros e sem saber o que fazer, a chamava para que pudesse voltar logo e alimentar aquele chorão que já o estava deixando doido.

Sakura entrou no quarto do filho se deparando com um Naruto que balançava um menino nos braços e que parecia um tanto quanto desesperado para fazê-lo se calar.

E ela sorriu ao contemplar a cena. Apesar de mais velho, era só o velho Naruto de sempre. O Naruto que ela sempre amou, apesar das palavras duras e das brigas, ao longo desses dez anos.

* * *

¹ - Referência à obra de Lewis Carroll, sim.

² - Esse último diálogo é anterior ao primeiro diálogo, cronologicamente falando. Só pra deixar bem claro.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tinha uma ideia totalmente diferente para esse tema. Então eu tive outra ideia. Mas a coisa acabou ficando complexa demais e eu estava com muita preguiça. Aí eu fiz desse jeito aí mesmo, porque me deu na telha. Mas eu gostei tanto desse resultado final, que eu estou feliz por ter gostado de alguma coisa que eu escrevi depois de meses de bloqueio... Não que esteja grande coisa, porque provavelmente não está... Mas eu estou tentando, ok? Não que alguém precise saber disso tudo, enfim.

Mas é isso aí.

*** 30 Cookies - Set Inverno - Tema 16: Década**

(Se não me engano, agora faltam 19 fics x.x)**  
**


End file.
